Balding
by Dragonix
Summary: [Oneshot] [TyKa] Every male worries about balding. Even Kai.


**Kai: (in the process of strangling the author)**

**Me: x.X**

**Tyson: o.o! (attempts to pry Kai away) Uhh... read on?**

* * *

Switching off the spray of hot water from the shower head, Kai stepped out from the shower after pulling away the shower curtain and grabbing a towel to wrap around himself tightly. He grabbed a second, slightly smaller one to place on his wet two-toned hair and rub vigorously to rid it of excess water. 

After he was dry and he had pulled on a pair of old blue jeans and a simple white shirt (he would change later if he could something a bit more presentable), Kai brought out his tub of blue face paint and stood there in front of the mirror for a good fifteen minutes applying his customary blue triangles with agonising accuracy.

That done, he made an attempt to tame his wild-looking messy grey bangs and gave up after a few minutes, running a hand through his hair. Pulling his hand away, he realised something was clinging to it and looked down irritably to pull it off when he realised that it was hair that was sticking to his fingers.

_His _hair.

Feeling a little spooked and disgusted, Kai peeled the dark grey stands away from his fingers and flushed them down the toilet. He stood there glaring at the spot where the hairs had disappeared for a few moments before cautiously reaching up to run his hand through his hair again.

Almost tentatively (even though he was mentally scolding himself for being so pathetic over hair) he raised his hand to look at it. His eyes widened slightly as he found himself looking at another bunch of damp hairs that had dropped off from his head.

Flushing those down the toilet to join the others rather violently, he took a deep breath to compose himself and left the bathroom stiffly, trying not to feel a spooked.

He couldn't be suffering hair loss could he? He was too young.

Right?

* * *

Padding into the living room, still dressed in his 'lazy clothes' because he had forgotten to change, Kai didn't realise what Tyson was reading until he sat down beside him, still pondering over the causes of hair loss and whether he was really suffering or not. 

Tyson blinked at his boyfriend's far away expression and rested the magazine that had stuffed through the letter box earlier to promote it on his knees. Leaning across, he planted a quick kiss just below Kai's earlobe which successfully got his attention. "What's the matter?" He questioned.

"Nothing." Kai grunted, shunting his worries to the back of his mind and berating himself for worrying about something so trivial.

Shrugging to himself and deciding Kai was just in a grumpy mood; Tyson snuggled into his side and brought his legs to curl up on the sofa, lifting the magazine again to finish reading from where he had left off.

Kai glanced down to look at the reading material that his younger lover had chosen to bury his nose in, seeing it was rare to find him reading anything anyway. To his disturbance, the magazine Tyson was reading was a _girl's _magazine. Thoroughly bewildered, he nudged the bluenet, "Kinomiya, why the hell are you reading that?"

Tyson blinked up at him before showing the article he was reading. "This interested me was all." He replied innocently. The article had a picture of Kai's head with a caption reading, 'Kai's hair: how _does _he do it?'

Kai's eyes skimmed the various paragraphs written in bright pink font and frowned. "I don't bleach my hair." He said indignantly.

"You don't?" Tyson questioned, surprised, getting a glare in response. "Ok, ok, no need to be so grouchy, sheesh. Why is your hair like that?"

"It's my genes." Kai stated, still sounding a little insulted.

"Genes?"

"Yes. They mutated so the front of my hair grows lighter than the back."

"Soo… it's _supposed _to be all black but your genes went all wacky and it grew lighter instead?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Cool!" Tyson exclaimed enthusiastically. "I wouldn't mind having gene-wacked-up hair."

Kai nuzzled Tyson's fluffy dark blue bangs, "judging by your unusual hair colour, I'd say you might have a few gene mutations yourself." He murmured.

"Awesome!" Tyson enthused, dropping the magazine on the fall carelessly and smiled as Kai shifted so his back was resting on the couch arm, allowing the younger teen to clamber up and sprawl himself across his front, resting his head on his chest and listening to the steady thud of his heart.

"You know the magazine said you bleached your hair?" Tyson asked after a while, just to break the silence.

Kai sighed in irritation, "Yes…?"

"Did you know that it makes your hair fall out?" Tyson told him happily, "I'm kinda glad you don't bleach your hair because you going bald wouldn't be too nice." He reached up to run his fingers through Kai's messy, thick hair, "I like your hair."

Rather feeling pleased at the compliment, Kai was fretting silently about what the younger teen had said about not wanting him to go bald. Wouldn't he find him attractive anymore? He shoved the thoughts away again, angry at himself for acting so _girlish._

Tyson frowned at Kai's sudden awkward silence, "is something wrong?" He questioned, peering into his lover's eyes to see if he could get any answers there. "Did I say something to upset you?" He asked after a moment, worrying that he had offended the older teen somehow.

"No…" Kai shook his head, even though his vague sounding tone didn't seem to reassure Tyson. Sighing, he drew Tyson into a soft kiss to show that the bluenet hadn't said anything to upset him on purpose.

Feeling better, Tyson propped his chin on Kai's muscled chest and looked up at him, still fiddling with stray strands of Kai's hair, "so what's wrong then?"

"I was just thinking about earlier." Kai replied a little defensively, feeling a little stupid to tell the younger teen straight out what was bothering him.

"Earlier?" Tyson repeated, blinking. To his knowledge, nothing spectacular had happened that morning to make Kai get lost in his thoughts like this. He paused before saying with a light, teasing grin, "was there a spider in the bath or something?"

Kai scowled at him, not amused. "No."

"I think it has something to do with your hair." Tyson mused, folding his arms under his chin after pulling his hand away from Kai's hair reluctantly, "you've been grumpy since I mentioned it to you."

Kai looked away stubbornly, not wanting to admit that the bluenet was right.

"I knew it." Tyson sighed, looking at Kai's scowling face wearily, "can't you just tell me instead of letting me to just guess blindly?"

Feeling very foolish, Kai answered stiffly, "Some of my hair fell after I got out of the shower." He told his lover.

Tyson blinked, "are you sure you don't bleach your hair?"

Kai looked very much like he wanted to shove Tyson off of him judging by the enraged glare etched on his face. "Yes." He ground out.

Tyson bit his lip, not liking the fact that he had offended the older teen. Raising himself up and reaching out to tilt Kai's face so that it was facing him, he offered a small smile and it wilted slightly as Kai continued to glare at him instead. "I'm sorry." He apologised.

"Whatever." Kai huffed, looking away.

The blunet sighed sadly, dipping his head down to rest his forehead against Kai's "no, really, I'm sorry. I should have realised you were feeling touchy about the balding thing earlier. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising." Kai sighed, turning his eyes to look at his boyfriend again.

"Ok!" Tyson said brightly before mellowing slightly, "is this about what I said earlier about it being a shame if you ever lost you hair?" He questioned, sighing when he saw the admittance in Kai's eyes rather than his facial expression. "I thought so. It'll be shame, Kai, but I won't stop thinking you're hot anything because of it."

"Really?" Kai grunted out, starting to feel very foolish indeed.

"Yeah, you've got your hot muscles and handsome face and bunch of other things for me to drool about other than your hair." Tyson told him with a light grin. "I don't you're balding anyway." He commented after a bit, looking thoughtful.

"You don't?" Kai questioned, looking dubious.

"Yeah… you did wash your hair, didn't you?"

Kai nodded in confirmation, still looking a little confused.

"Well, maybe you just washed ita little too hard and pulled some hairs out by accident?" Tyson suggested.

"… Oh." Kai forced out, feeling very stupid and avoiding Tyson's gaze.

"You're silly sometimes." Tyson murmured affectionately, tucking his head under Kai's chin and smiling.

* * *

**Kai: (seething in the corner)**

**Me: (rubs neck) Yes. Anyway, this isn't all my ideaIhave to admit **XD. **You have some of my onlinefriends to thank for the actual idea, I just acted upon it in fic fashion**

**Tyson: (goes to console Kai)**

**Me: But really. Kai's hair's so damn odd o.O It's fun to pick on too. Review?**

**Kai: (fretting about hair loss)**


End file.
